


Four Words

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud encounters Phil.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, 'most hated character' (though more the fandom at the time than me, personally?), Dec. 11th, 2011.

There was no way around it, Cloud thought as he trudged across the Coliseum and back to his room- that hadn't been four words. Even if he'd hyphenated a couple of words that he didn't think should be hyphenated, it wasn't four words. Maybe if he hyphenated all of them, it'd be four, but that wouldn't be right at all.

Maybe Phil was just trying to psych him out by making him think more about that than his upcoming job and any battles that lay beyond. They weren't exactly on the same side after all.

Or maybe Phil couldn't count.


End file.
